Maria Returns!
by shadow girl 98
Summary: It had been 60 years since the accident at ARK and shadow finds an opportunity to get maria back. he takes it and gets her back. but does she remember shadow? or anything? MAY NOT FINISH.
1. Chapter 1

Maria returns.

"I'll get you someday faker!" yells Shadow angrily. "In your dreams, Shads!" replies Sonic running off, out of sight. All of a sudden a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress and red boots with a white stripe going down the center of them runs up to shadow. "Which way did Sonic go?" she asked. "He ran toward Angel Island, why do you ask, Amy?" shadow said while still walking. "Tails learned a new thing about the master emerald! It can grant any wish on one certain day every 1,000 years! I thought he and Knuckles would like to know that." she said with a grin on her face. Shadow stopped in his tracks. "Really? One wish every one thousand years? Hmmmm... are there any limits?" Shadow asked. "No, not that I'm aware of... why?" she asked. "well, you remember Maria?" "how could I forget? You end up screaming her name every night in your sleep." Amy said. Giggling. Shadow blushes. "e...every night? Maybe I need to start sleeping with my mouth tapped shut, or something..."

ha ha maybe so. Oh well, I'm going to go deliver the news. See you later shadow." she said, than walked off. "Maria, I'm going to do everything that I can to bring you back. The past 60 years now, have been tragic, knowing you were gone and I could do nothing but sit in that jar and helplessly watch you fade away. It is my top priority to bring you back so we can be together again." Shadow thought while walking away.

The next day, Shadow goes to Tails house. "Hey Tails, you home?" Shadow asks while tapping his foot impatiently. "Shadow? Oh hey! What do you need?" Tails asked, opening the door. "Amy told me about the emerald and its new found ability. I need more information." Shadow stated, walking into the twin-tailed foxes home. "OK, shadow but I'm gonna need a little more detail than that, what about it do you want to know? " "OK well first, what day is this on?" Shadow asked. "According to my previous calculations, its tomorrow!" Tails said, reading an incredibly long sheet of paper. "Tomorrow? That soon?" shadow said, clenching his head in shock. "yes, tomorrow. Whats wrong with tomorrow? Wait... are you wanting to use the wish?" Tails asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes, and ill tell you what the wish is. You remember maria and how I watched her die about 60 years ago? Well I wanted to bring her back. Give her the life on a planet in which she never got to have. Ive been living for 60 years knowing the one I loved dearly was dead. I could do nothing but sit there and watch. I couldn't break the escape pod. She died slowly and painfully, yet, she smiled and said that she knew we would meet again. I think this is that time. Please Tails, you have to let me use this wish! You never know, she was quite handy with electronics and such. She could be of great help to you!" shadow begged. " wait, Shadow, are you, the ultimate hedgehog BEGGING me to let you have this wish?" Tails asked in shock. "What? No! I'm simply asking you... if... you know... " Shadow falls onto the couch and rubs his temple. "yes. I am. There I said it. Are you happy now?" Shadow said through clenched teeth. "More than you will ever know!" Tails said with a satisfied tone. Shadow gets up and runs over to the yellow fox and grabs him by the shoulders tightly. "You tell anyone about this, and I chaos control you to the moon, got it?" "Got it.." Tails said with a nervous-like laugh. " ok well, come on Shadow I'm on your side here with the maria plan, now we just have to convince the others." stated

RAHH! Writers block! Well heres a little bit of my story! Please review! PLEASE nothing negative though :]


	2. Chapter 2

Words from the author :)

I'm really sorry about the wait, I've been having problems with my computer monitor therefore haven't been able to write. And once we finally got a new monitor, I got sick, and just felt like I wanted to crawl into a cave and die.. the only thing that kept me from doing so, was the fact that I had no energy!

Kidding of course :P It also maybe a while in between chapter updates I'm a little bit slow when it comes to this kind of thing :s it may be one or two weeks between updates, it may be a month im not sure but I'm just giving you the heads up now :3

To Shadow's party girl 96: it was intended to be ;) I thought I would make shadow show his less 'perfect creature' side and bring a little humor into his personalty. lol

To Emom: Thank you for the encouraging words :) I will!

To lydiathetigeropean: (I hope thats correct ) I don't plan to quit ;)

NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

The once in a lifetime opportunity

Tails and Shadow arrived at angel island to find Knuckles, Sonic, Amy, Cream, cheese, Vanilla, and Rouge all waiting by the master emerald. "guys, Shadow has something to say!" Tails tells the others. "oh great, this cant be good..." sonic says in a sarcastic voice. "Mr. Sonic, that's not very nice, let Mr. Shadow speak!" cream told Sonic innocently. Chao Chao! Cheese said, hovering above Cream. "Just get on with it already!" Amy finally blurted out, crossing her arms impatiently. "OK! OK calm down guys! Sheesh..." Tails said. " I want to use the master emerald wish." shadow finally said, preparing to be yelled at by the rest of the gang. But all that he hears is silents... He looks at the expressions of the other mobians, and on some faces he sees a casual look, such as Cream, Cheese, and Vanilla. But on the others, he sees total shock. "you want to WHAT? Come on shadow! If you let me have the wish, I wont have to keep chasing you and Knuxie over there for the chaos emeralds !" Rouge said with her 'ooh look at me! I'm a pretty girl!' glance. Knuckles widened his eyes. " Shadow, let her have the wish, LET HER HAVE THE WISH!" he yelled pleadingly. "No way, not gonna happen.." sonic said. " WILL YOU ALL JUST SHUT UP AND HEAR ME OUT?" shadow yelled. " The reason I want to use it, is because I want to use it to bring something.. someONE that was very dear to me, back. And I think you know who... Maria. PLEASE guys! Come on! She can help us! Become part of the gang. Amy, how would you feel if sonic left, and could never come back?" Shadow asked. "don't ever talk like that Shadow! Sonic would never do that! NEVER!" Amy grabbed Sonic in a bear hug. "C-cant breathe!" sonic struggles to say. "Oh! Sorry Sonic!" Amy said apologetically. You have my approval. Amy told shadow. "What about you Sonic? What would you do if those revolting chili dogs just vanished from the face of Mobius?" shadow told sonic who had a worried look on his face. " I would DIE if that were to happen!" sonic said. " well trust me, when maria died, I wanted to die too. But I couldn't, 'cause I'm immortal." Shadow said, looking off to the side. "OK, fine, you have my approval.. Sonic said. And what about you- " Shadow was cut off. We get the picture shadow! " Both knuckles and Rouge said at the same time. " I don't care anymore. I'll just have to put up with rouge chasing me all the time again, Just make the wish, and get what you want so we can all just go on about our normal day..." knuckles said, rolling his eyes. Shadow walks up to the master emerald, and is encased in a green light. "what is your wish?" the emerald mysteriously whispered. Shadow closed his eyes. "I wish to bring Maria Ann Robotnik Back to life." Shadow said as he began to levitate. "So you have wished it, so I shall grant it." The emerald whispered again Shadow was lowered to the ground, and the green light slowly faded away. Moments later, the emerald released a rainbow of swirls, and light. Then a girl, about the age if 14 or 15 slowly appears beside the emerald. She did not move, but she was breathing. " shadow ran over to where she was laying, and picked her up and hugged her tight. He stroked her soft, blond hair as he rocked her back and fourth. "the crowd gasped. "so that's what Maria looks like!" Amy said. "Maria! My beautiful, sweet. Maria! Nothing will ever separate us again!

Well here is chapter two! Yes, I decided to give maria a middle name, Ann. It fits her, doesn't it? Well, rate and review please! If you have anything to say that would make the story more interesting, please tell! :)


End file.
